Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950 in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Agent Kay in Men in Black: The Series, Eeyore in Kingdom Hearts II, Grimlock in The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter in Spider-Man, Odie in The Garfield Show and The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1988) - William Little *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - Rosie (ep67) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Creature King (ep61), Hammertoes (ep61), Mob Boss (ep16) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) - Hotline Voice (ep1) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-1998) - Astronaut (ep24), Robotic Santa (ep24), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Cornfed *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995) - Leo (ep42) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Announcer (ep6), Guy#3 (ep9), Guy in Crowd (ep6), Man Next to Scientist (ep9), Scientist#2 (ep9) *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Kalani, Rebel (eps92-93) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Agent#2 (ep42), Manager (ep35) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2003) - Bad Guy#1 (ep53), FBI Agent (ep53), Truant Officer (ep14) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Captain Rossanov (ep49), Guard (ep49) *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999-2000) - Narrator (ep46), Veterinarian#1 (ep51), Washday (Jack Webb; ep48) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Doctor (ep19), Lemke (ep22), Lion (ep1), Warthog (ep1), Water Buffalo (ep19) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Eeyore *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Odie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Odie/'Odious' *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mr. Anderson, Shopper *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hank Prince/'Zorak' 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Tech#1 *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Odie, Hale, Shecky *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Circus TV Announcer 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Bear (ep26), Cat#2 (ep29), Dog (ep26), Man (ep29), Priest (ep26) 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Kalani (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Equestrian Master Video Games 'Video Games' *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Everard, Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Captain James Gregory Cutter, Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Eeyore *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Turel *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Dmitri Ivanov *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#1, Senator Trell, Wounded Man *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Confederacy Trooper *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Battle Droid, Ishi Tib *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Merchant 1, Rax Joris, Rockettrooper Officer, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bespin Cop 1, Shadow Trooper 1, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Deadeye Duncan, Matton Dasol *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Plo Koon, Battle Droid Infantry, Male Citizen 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Grimlock, Longhaul *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Grimlock *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Grimlock, Lockdown *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Narrator *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Samson *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Borneo, Jurak *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Jecht *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Jecht *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Pain Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Eeyore Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2015. Category:American Voice Actors